With the rapid development of the mobile communications industry, a terminal at present is developing towards a direction of multi-standard and multi-service-connection. Here this kind of terminal supporting multiple standards is referred to as a multi-mode terminal. A typical example is various dual-mode mobile phones, including a TD-SCDMA/GSM dual-mode mobile phone or a WCDMA/GSM dual-mode mobile phone. With the development of LTE, a LTE/GSM or WCDMA/LTE dual-mode mobile phone and the like may emerge in the future.
Each standard supported by the multi-mode terminal may generally support multiple frequency bands. For example:
A GSM standard may support a GSM900 frequency band (890-915 MHz in the uplink and 935-960 MHz in the downlink) and a DCS1800 (1710-1785 MHz in the uplink and 1805-1880 MHz in the downlink) frequency band.
A TD-SCDMA (hereinafter abbreviated as TD) standard may support a frequency band A (2010-2025 MHz) and a frequency band F (1880-1900 MHz).
An LTE standard may support a frequency band 39 (1880-1920 MHz) and a frequency band 40 (2300-2400 MHz).
When the dual-mode terminal performs multiple services simultaneously (for example, uses a GSM network to perform a voice service and uses a TD-SCDMA or LTE network to perform a data service), if frequency bands allocated by the two networks are close to each other (for example, the GSM network allocates the 1800 MHz frequency band, and the TD-SDCMA allocates the frequency band F (1880-1900 MHz)), interference between the two services of the terminal becomes relatively severe, resulting in deterioration of service quality or even unavailability, and affecting user experience.
In the prior art, aiming at the foregoing problem of frequency band interference, antennas in different standards are separated as far as possible in space and distance mainly by properly laying out locations of the antennas, and some filters are added to mitigate an impact caused by the interference.
During a procedure of implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that although the prior art may mitigate the impact caused by the interference to some extent, but due to constraint conditions such as a spatial location of the terminal and performance of a filter component, the impact cannot be further mitigated. Therefore, other ways are needed to further reduce mutual interference between the frequency bands, so as to mitigate the impact caused by the interference.